


Entre El Fuego Y El Desierto

by LordUxue



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s) - Freeform, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordUxue/pseuds/LordUxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga de One shots Inspirados en la relación NaruSasuNaru & GaaNaru (No necesariamente en ese orden) Puede contener Triangulo. Clasificación variada. AU. ¡Y Posible Polyamor!. Ademas de las parejas individuales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beso suave Y Orbes cálidos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son del autor Masashi Kishimoto, El fanfic sin embargo es de mi autoria.  
> Fanfic publicado en Fanfiction si ven este fanfic en cualquier otro sitio que no sea con mi nombre de perfil favor de avisar.
> 
> ACLARACIONES DEL FANFIC: Esto sera una saga de one-shots, algunos relacionados entre si y otros totalmente sin relación. Basados principalmente en la relación Naruto & Sasuke, o Naruto & Gaara, Algunos serán por triangulo amoroso, y otros por las parejas solas. Puede contener Au, infidelidad, y ¿Polyamor?, Escenas de Sexo o insinuación de esto, según sea el One-shot, y la clasificación puede variar. 
> 
> Multi-Romance: romances donde haya gran variedad de parejas, [...] Y puede enfocarse en varias parejas en lugar de una sola, también incluso el famoso triángulo amoroso o que alguna de las integrantes de alguna pareja se vea inclinada hacia otro personaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES DEL FANFIC: Esto sera una saga de one-shots, algunos relacionados entre si y otros totalmente sin relación. Basados principalmente en la relación Naruto & Sasuke, o Naruto & Gaara, Algunos serán por triangulo amoroso, y otros por las parejas solas. Puede contener Au, infidelidad, y ¿Polyamor?, Escenas de Sexo o insinuación de esto, según sea el One-shot, y la clasificación puede variar.
> 
> Multi-Romance: romances donde haya gran variedad de parejas, [...] Y puede enfocarse en varias parejas en lugar de una sola, también incluso el famoso triángulo amoroso o que alguna de las integrantes de alguna pareja se vea inclinada hacia otro personaje.

**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO/ONESHOT:  
**

**Advertencia:** insinuación de infidelidad, si no te parece o te disgusta eres libre de no leerlo.  
**AU** (Mundo alterno). 

_Sin mas espero que lo disfrute, Agradecería su comentario y para mas detalles al finalizar no olviden ver las notas finales al terminar el one-shot para mas información. Gracias._

 

* * *

**One-shot**

**Pareja:** Naruto  & Gaara

**Beso suave Y Orbes cálidos.**

.

.

 

Naruto sintió sus labios suavemente moviéndose contra los suyos, paseo por sus labios su lengua húmeda y con cordialidad se atrevió a pedir su permiso vacilante, como siempre solía hacer.

Considero, que Gaara siempre era así, suave, gentil y muy paciente. Jamás lo forzaba, Jamás le decía nada, solo se dedicaba a recibir lo que se le presentaba, sin pedir más, y sin pedir menos, Solo lo que el rubio podía llegar a ofrecerle.

Quizás por ello lo amaba. Aunque lo dócil de su personalidad le producía cierto remordimiento, también, muy en el fondo le complacía esa actitud del pelirrojo. Esa devoción que le tenía, esa manía por hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo que pudiera.

Naruto se aferró a la parte trasera de la camisa de su opuesto; acercándolo, estrechando sus cuerpos.  
Coloco su mano delicadamente sobre la tersa piel de la mejilla de Gaara, intensificando el beso, y dándole su total permiso de proseguir como mejor le pareciera. Gaara sin embargo, no hizo ademan de hacer nada más, seguía besándolo con lentitud, como si quisiera sentir cada segundo, casi con amor. _Probablemente lo hacía con amor._

Toco sus cabellos rojizos acariciándolos con cariño, intento trasmitirle su afecto a través de sus caricias y besos de la mejor forma que pudo. Gaara era el primero en hacer esto, ya que muchas veces no utilizaba sus palabras, sino sus acciones, quizás pensando que lo hacía sentir incomodo, y muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que muy probablemente tenía razón.

Aun así, en ocasiones como estas, Naruto sintió que debía corresponder en la medida de lo posible, con gestos de este tipo, demostrarle que era correspondido, que le quería, que le amaba, a pesar de no expresarlo con las palabras exactas.

Sintió sus labios separarse, abrió los ojos mirando a los turquesa de su opuesto, cuya expresión no había perdido su serenidad. Solo mostrando sus emociones a través del brillo especial que irradiaba de sus orbes.

— ¿Está bien?— Le pregunto, sin dejar de mirarle. —… ¿Si seguimos con esto?

No era la primera vez. Eso era más que seguro, sin embargo Gaara siempre preguntaba lo mismo. Como si no diera por hecho nada, ni siquiera un _sí_ de su parte.

Por eso lo amaba.

Naruto lo contemplo, viendo ese rostro que no parecía demostrar casi ninguna emoción que no fuera la tranquilidad, y sin embargo, sus ojos expresaban la suavidad y cariño que lo demás no.  
Al ver esto, sus dudas se alejaban de nuevo. Tomo un poco de aire, y le miro con sus ojos zafiro decidido.

—Por supuesto. —Aseguro tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquila, removiendo su propia inseguridad y culpa.

—Está bien.— Naruto volvió a afirmar, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Gaara, acercando el suyo e inclinándose un poco para que sus frentes se tocaran, cerró los ojos un momento como si quisiera trasmitirle su seguridad, el pelirrojo por supuesto se dejó sin resistencia.— Esta muy bien. Muy bien.

Aunque sus palabras no fueran verídicas, el las creyó en el momento, por lo tanto, ¿realmente podían considerarse mentiras?, Para Naruto, al menos en ese momento, no lo eran.

—De acuerdo. Si tú lo dices.

 

Y tenía el firme pensamiento de que Gaara sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES FINALES: Uff...He de decir que no escribo mucho Yaoi por lo que no se como es mi narración al respecto, (de hecho casi no escribo XD) Si sintieron a Naruto algo Occ era necesario para el Fanfic, XD ya que nuestro naruto dudo que cometa infidelidad, por ultimo quisiera enormemente su comentario, y si les gusto mi narrativa agradecería que vieran mi perfil haber si algo de lo que escribí les podría gustar. Por ultimo quisiera decir que (tratare de mejorar) El siguiente Oneshot sera una continuación de este pero con Sasuke y Naruto, Así que espero que le den una oportunidad. Sin mas espero que llegaran hasta aquí y agradeceré su opinión ¡MATANE!


	2. Beso Frió Y Orbes Oscuros.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES DEL ONESHOT: Esta es una continuación del primer Oneshot, esta vez centrado en Naruto y Sasuke. Contiene Naruto & Gaara (insinuación.) Olvide mencionar en las aclaraciones del primer oneshot que están narrados desde la perspectiva de Naruto, es decir es como si lo narrara en tercera persona, en coral por así decirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Mención de infidelidad. Relaciones inestables. (Y posible Dependencia no recomendable para ninguna Pareja.) Si ninguno de estos temas te son cómodos, eres libre de no leerlos, aunque me gustaría que lo leyeras (XD).

 

* * *

 

**ONESHOT**

**Pareja:** Naruto  & Sasuke.

**Beso FRIO Y Orbes Oscuros.**

.

.

 

 

 

Atravesó la puerta del departamento, la cerro, y paso por el umbral de la entrada.  
Suspiro con pesadumbres, y camino con la misma actitud.

Se sentía cansado.

 _Lo hice otra vez_.

Pensó con malestar, como la culpa le pasaba factura.

Estaba tan hundido en su mente que no noto a Sasuke hasta que se giró y lo vio recargado en una de las paredes. El Uchiha tenía los brazos cruzados y su cuerpo inclinado en su dirección.

—Ah, Sasuke. —Lo reconoció, llamándolo con desanimo. El aludido no respondió, mirándolo de forma indescifrable.

— ¿Q-que ocurre?— Le pregunto con ligera molestia al no ser saludado. Los ojos negros de Sasuke lo observaban y se sintió examinado, notando como su propio cuerpo se tensaba en reacción. Cruzo los brazos entonces tratando de relajarse, optando por una pose que reflejara más su molestia.

—Saliste. —Dijo el Uchiha al fin. Sin expresar emoción alguna, solo indiferencia usual en su tono.

El nerviosismo lo golpeo entonces.

Dio un paso hacia atrás involuntario, y trato de no mostrarlo en su rostro.

—Eso...Es cierto. —Naruto Reconoció eso.  
Sasuke no dijo nada en respuesta, parecía pensativo manteniendo la mirada fija en este. El rubio desvió los ojos, -sintiendo que estos lo delatarían más de lo que el mismo pudiera hacer-, mirando hacia la esquina de alguna pared del departamento. —...

Como si aquel gesto fuera una señal, escucho los pasos del Uchiha que resonaban en la madera, alzo la vista, y vio que este se acercaba con aparente tranquilidad hacia él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Trago seco y hablo, intentando que su voz no saliera temblorosa ni aguda.

— ¿Q—que?...— Cuestiono, lo más sereno posible, pero sin dejar ese tono defensivo, como si el pelinegro lo estuviera viendo feo.

Sasuke entonces se detuvo, a unos pocos pasos lejos de él.

—No me dijiste a donde ibas.— Aclaro el Uchiha, como si fuera un simple comentario, sin detonar realmente nada en su voz, si acaso solo un poco de seriedad reforzada, pero probablemente estaba siendo innecesariamente observador.

Recordaba que Habían tenido una pelea, una discusión más bien, nada nuevo en su relación de hecho. Y Naruto se había ido sin comentar, ni decir nada a Sasuke, regresando a más pasadas de las 5 pm. Eso es lo que el Uchiha debía saber, el resto era algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Naruto lo había olvidado completamente, pues todo ese tiempo lo había pasado en la recamara de cierto pelirrojo que no pretendía mencionar al Pelinegro frente a él.

—No creí necesario hacerlo. — Defendió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sasuke guardo silencio, y Naruto tuvo que luchar para no apartar los ojos. _Era un mal mentiroso_.

Los segundos pasaron, y Naruto se vio obligado a seguir cumpliendo con los orbes de su compañero cuyos negro carbón solo se veía su figura reflejada, y ninguna emoción que pudiera divisar.  
Sabía que el Uchiha hacia esto cuando se encontraba sintiendo o pensando en algo tan intensamente que bloqueaba cualquier signo de esto en su expresión, haciéndolo sumamente difícil de leer, más aun para Naruto. Pese a esto, se sintió ligeramente hipnotizados por estos, tanto que casi se desprendió totalmente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Hmmm...—Exclamo Sasuke pensativo. Guardo silencio un momento. La comisura de sus labios se elevó ligeramente en una sonrisa tenue de arrogancia, y el corazón de Naruto salto un poco. —...Entiendo. — Añadió solamente.

Naruto se vio totalmente desprevenido cuando las delgadas, y fuertes manos de Sasuke lo sujetaron de los antebrazos, y lo empujaron -con algo de brusquedad- contra la pared, sin soltarlo.

Naruto solo pudo dar una leve exclamación sorprendido, cuando sintió los fieros labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos.

Su cuerpo se tensó y le costó procesar todo lo ocurrido en una fracción de tiempo tan corta, sus ojos se desorientaron por lo mismo, en cuanto entendió lo que pasaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El cuerpo del Uchiha se estrechó contra el suyo, y sus manos seguían sosteniéndolo firmemente, sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

Sintió como Sasuke intensificaba el beso, su boca devorando la suya, y su lengua entrando e retando a la propia con destreza.

El Uchiha siempre era así, dominante, audaz, y mostrando una pasión que contrastaba con lo frió de su personalidad.

Su boca fría contra la suya cálida, hacían una fusión que lo estremecía, su cuerpo contra el suyo, su respiración, y aroma, todo lo hacía estremecer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y soltó un quejido no pudiendo resistirse, la intensidad con la que Sasuke lo besaba y acariciaba era demasiado fuerte como para no ceder ante él.

Después de un momento lo sintió apartarse, para el alivio de su oxígeno, y para su odiosa decepción.

Naruto se animó a abrir uno de sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse. Sasuke se mantenía a uno centímetros de distancia, y al igual tenía la respiración pesada, luciendo más inexpresivo que este.

—No vuelvas a irte sin decirme a donde. — Dijo, sin perder la indiferencia, pero quedando en claro con sus acciones anteriores, la severidad de sus palabras.

Naruto lo miro, sin evitar la incomodidad por sus palabras, pero finalmente bajando los hombros resignado.

—Está bien. — Se limitó a decir, porque la verdad era que la atracción por Sasuke era demasiado fuerte para resistirla, demasiado para dejarla.

 _"Dependencia"_ o " _Control_ " quizás era lo que más reflejaba su relación, pero no podía deshacerse de ella, quizás lo más perturbador era que tal vez estaba _reacio_ a dejarla, aunque jamás reconociera esto.

Sasuke representaba una parte importante en su vida, _él_ (Sasuke) era una parte importante en su vida, y por mucho que se odiasen y dijeran, era algo que no podía dejar, al menos de su parte no podía.

Por qué el Uchiha era como una adicción.

El pelinegro mostró una sonrisa, que parecía arrogante y complacida. Volvió a unir sus labios, y esta vez con más pasión, y calma, que aprensivo y brusco. Y era adictivo.

Si, Por que Sasuke era adictivo, una adicción, que por muy dolorosa, -y le llenara de remordimiento- no quería abandonar, al menos no todavía.

Pese a tener una fijación tan intensa por Alguien más -la única que podía darle alivio de tan seductora adicción-, pero que lamentablemente no borraba del todo el rastro en su sistema.

_Junto a sus besos fríos, y orbes oscuros._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales: Bien...No se si deba continuar, Creo que este me salio mejor que el primero (Considerando que lo hice el mismo día.) pero no lo se, me gustaría que me comentaran quienes se prestaron para leer estos dos oneshot si quisieran o no que siga con este proyecto, también me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto. Enserio Que realmente alguien comente algo. ¿También que opinan de estas relaciones? XD
> 
> Por ultimo Si te intereso o por lo menos no te asqueo mi estilo de escritura seria genial que te pasaras por mi perfil para ver si otra de mis historias te son de agrado. MATANE!


	3. La Despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES DEL ONESHOT: Esta basado en gran parte del final de The last del post canon de ella (aunque sin spoilers de importancia), y En las novelas de sakura hiden en la que Sasuke se quedo en la aldea por dos Años. Por ello Naruto puede parecer mas "malhumorado", Sin embargo puede considerarse un canon alternativo, ya que puede tomarse como "lo que Pudo haber pasado" (SasuNaruSasu) cuando este decidió volver a marcharse de la aldea. (Mi versión.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detalles/Advertencia: Mención de parejas Het (Leve en ambos casos.)  
> Canon-Alternativo. Narrado en gran parte desde la perspectiva de Naruto, en coral.
> 
> Resalto de palabras importantes.
> 
> *Pensamientos.*
> 
> -Añadir detalles-
> 
> "Resaltar diálogos (Algunos internos) /Comillas/ Escritura de párrafos en papel".
> 
> (Para mayores detalles consultar las notas finales tras leer el Fic, Gracias.)

* * *

 

**LA DESPEDIDA**

**Pareja: Naruto & Sasuke**.

**.**

**.**

Una obsesión. Una obsesión mal sana.

Sasuke había sido su obsesión durante años, y por muy sorprendente que pudiera ser, apenas se daba cuenta de esto.

Era su meta a seguir, su sueño más anhelado - _sin segundas intenciones_ -, tanto o incluso más que el ser Hokage. Fue su obsesión mal sana que se metía en su mente y lo intoxicaba en su corazón.

Ahora era su meta cumplida con la que convivía día a día.

Naruto meditaba esto, mientras yacía recostado en su cama, sintiéndose extrañamente melancólico. Como pocas veces se sentía a lo largo del tiempo.

Luego de tantos años de amistad, de búsqueda, sangre y sudor, y una redención del Uchiha después, lo había aceptado.

Finalmente reconoce los sentimientos que tras tantos años se había empeñado en negar. Aquellos incómodos y anhelantes sentimientos, ahora no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Y por ello se sentía desorientado, se había acostado a pensar y su resolución lo envolvió de una tristeza que no supo cómo ocurrió.

Estaba en conflicto.

Justo ahora cuando Sasuke finalmente parecía rehacer su vida. Llevaba dos años en la aldea, finalmente volvían a pasar tiempo juntos como equipo. Y ahora tenía que llegar su corazón a trastornar todo.

Apretó los puños y cerro los parpados, sintiendo la ligera frustración gobernándolo en su interior. Su exterior solo mostraba la ligera molestia, intento calmarse.

_¿Qué sentido tenia enojarse ahora?...Y aun así..._

**_Toc, Toc_ **

Abrió sus luceros, de inmediato escucho con claridad dos suaves golpeteos en su puerta.

Por un momento se quedó indeciso en la cama, de reojo mirando la puerta.

No se sentía de ánimo para contestar. Más después reflexiono que podía ser importante: Algo relacionado con la aldea.

Eso no evito que se levantara con una mueca y caminara con desanimo hacia la entrada.

Estaba siendo infantil y no le importaba.

No pensó nada cuando abrió la puerta lo suficiente para sacar el rostro, estando seguro de llevar un ceño fruncido.

Se encontró con la inexpresiva cara de Sasuke el cual seguía llevando aquellos ropajes que - _en su opinión_ \- le hacían ver de lo más ridículo.

Partiendo de esto se sobresaltó, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

_Hablando de la persona que menos quería ver..._

— ¿¡Sasuke!?—Cuestiono claramente impresionado.

El Uchiha mostró un ápice de expresión al arquear una ceja mirándolo con cierta burla.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?, Solo ha pasado una semana desde que nos vimos, no es tanto. — Dijo probablemente recordándole esa misma actitud cuando era un ninja errante y se encontraban cada lejano tiempo.

 _Eso era porque no quería verlo ahora_. Desde luego Naruto no podía decir tal cosa.

Soltó una ligera exclamación como réplica, y en contra de su voluntad, se apartó de la puerta cediéndole el paso al interior.

Sasuke lo tomo evidentemente e ingreso a la morada:

Hizo una ligera observación en el lugar, que tenía que admitir no estaba tan mal, aunque se encontró con envases vacíos de ramen en una esquina.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —Comento el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto Naruto mirándolo con cierto recelo. No quería ir con rodeos, no ahora que la presencia de Sasuke le resultaba incomoda.

 _Hm, ¿quién lo diría?,_ se embraveció un poco ante este hecho.

El azabache se detuvo a mitad de la sala, giro ligeramente la cabeza mirándolo de costado.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Dijo Sasuke tras analizarlo brevemente.

Naruto tuvo dos reacciones a su comentario:  
Primero reconoció la facilidad con la que el Uchiha podía identificar su estado de ánimo -pero que en este momento no apreciaba tal gesto-. Y Segunda, se apartó de su posición caminando hacia la mesa, dándole la espalda y cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza para que no pudiera seguir examinándolo.

—Mmm…No. Para nada. —Contesto en el proceso en un tono frívolo.

—Ya veo. —Se limitó a decir Sasuke mirándolo de lado.

El azabache imito a Naruto poco después y se dirigió a la mesa.

—No importa. — Ignoro. Se sentó en la mesa dejando el asiento de frente para el rubio.

Naruto se detuvo frente a la silla expectante. Paso el tiempo y el silencio reino.

El sonido del agua gotear del fregadero era el único ruido, y comenzaba hacer molesto.

Justo cuando empezó a perder la paciencia y volver a preguntar el objeto de su visita el Uchiha hablo:

—Voy a irme de Konoha.

Naruto se sorprendió, esta vez de verdad, y antes de que el pinchazo de temor lo atacara, analizo las palabras del azabache y se atrevió a conjeturar, con una expresión más calmada.

— ¿Te refieres a retomar tus viaje?— inquirió con inseguridad, esperando que fuera la opción acertada.

Sasuke se tomó un momento, lo miro fijamente con ojos indescifrables.

—...Si. —Declaro al fin.

Naruto se sintió aliviado, luego irritado por el susto que le habían provocado sus palabras con doble sentido, y al final una emoción que no quería reconocer.

Apretó la cabeza de la silla, y se dignó a sentarse frente a Sasuke.

Lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, por primera vez contemplo el aspecto completo de este después de estos dos años, como si fuera la primera vez que lo vio desde su regreso, no había cambiado nada.

Físicamente seguro muchos podrían decir que cambio bastante, tenía el Rinnegan oculto, había perdido y recuperado un brazo, sus rasgos eran ligeramente más maduros, y sus ropas otras.

Incluso su personalidad había cambiado, y ese odio profundo que lo gobernaba hacia años parecía haberse ido, era más calmado.

Pero para él, Para Naruto, en esencia, el _alma_ de Sasuke no había cambiado.

Ni en esos 6 años cuando la oscuridad lo envolvía, ni cuando era un niño huérfano, no ahora, el verdadero Sasuke, el que Naruto solo conocía -y en el fondo _admiraba_ -, Seguía ahí. Su alma era la misma.

Y ahora se iría de nuevo.

—¿Por qué Ahora?— Cuestiono el rubio sin expresar realmente nada que no fuera un leve ceño fruncido y la actitud típica de leve aspereza que intentaba tener con su antiguo rival, como si con todos esos años jamás se hubieran separado.

Sasuke tampoco expreso nada, su clásica mirada impersonal, pero esta vez esos ojos oscuros eran severos y no mostraban la frialdad que acostumbraba, de hecho si admitía hacía tiempo que el azabache había perdido esa pared fría que demostraban sus orbes, pero esta vez, era algo distinto, podía verlo en ellos que este asunto le era importante, algo sumamente inquietante.

—Ha llegado el momento, aun no termino de comprobar este nuevo mundo.

—Han pasado dos años. — Expuso el Uzumaki.  
Quiso creer que no lo dijo haciendo alusión a un tipo de reclamo o reproche, pero su tono pese a sonar lo más superficial que pudo lo traicionaba.

Naruto sintió sin embargo -con el ligero corte que esto provoco en la conversación-, que la charla se tornaría incomoda, (muy incómoda), pues ya empezaba a sentir tal estado sobre sí mismo.

Sasuke no se inmuto por esto, y respondió:

— ** _Por eso_** , tengo que hacerlo ahora. —recalco, en tono más grave.

Naruto comprimió los labios hacia abajo, opto por una postura que pareciese relajada, sin dejar el contacto visual.

— ¿Y?, — Pidió, controlando sus emociones. — ¿Viniste aquí para avisarme?

Sasuke quizás seguía siendo el Uchiha orgulloso que no reconocería la acción tal cual la describía el rubio, al menos eso quiso creer este. Jamás admitiría que fue un intento de molestarlo, o de algún tipo de protesta sutil.

—Solo supuse que harías un alboroto si no te lo decía yo mismo. —Dijo sin más reacción, lo cual molesto al aludido. — ¿No es cierto?

Naruto desvió esto y cuestiono:

—Entonces, ¿ ** _Por qué_** después de dos años?— ladeo la cabeza con mirada acusatoria, y esta vez no diluyo su tono que parecía enojado.

— ¿No es ya tiempo suficiente?, pensaba en quedarme mucho menos...—Confeso el Uchiha.

Lo último dicho molesto aún más al Uzumaki.

— ¿ _Qué hay de Sakura—chan_?, — Naruto Señalo, alzando una ceja y su temperamento en aumento.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿No _están_ saliendo?

—Ella lo sabe, y acepta mi decisión.

Golpeo la mesa firmemente con su puño en frustración.

O al menos _pensó en hacerlo_ , tuvo que tomar gran parte de su auto control para no llevarlo a cabo.

Su rostro sin embargo disimulo poco su estado, y esta vez Sasuke lo noto.

Mas su compañero no hizo ademan de hablar, solo lo miro.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo exponente que se comportaba, bajo los ojos deshonroso, volteo su cuerpo a un costado de la silla, y no dijo nada tensando la mandíbula.

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ , estaba actuando como un desquiciado.

Tenía el labio inferior expuesto apretando en una línea firme con el superior. No quería hablar, no quería decir nada que pudiera delatar algo.

A los ojos de Sasuke tenía el aspecto de un ser indignado y hasta herido, con una expresión pensativa.

— ¿Que sucede?— Le pregunto, evidentemente no esperaba una reacción tan exagerada de su parte.

 _*No, ¿Qué sucede **Contigo**?,*_ Pensó Naruto, más no se atrevía a decirlo.

Soltó un suspiro sonoro en su lugar.

—Creí...—Dijo tras un momento, - _sin girarse o mover su posición_ -. Trato de nivelar su voz, saliéndole un tono cansado, hasta quizás decepcionado.  
—...Creí que te quedarías en la aldea—al oír como sonaba esto, agrego sin desentonar—  
un poco más, Sasuke.

El azabache tuvo la decencia - _o por lo menos la integridad_ \- de guardar silencio, de no replicar, al menos por un momento, como si sus palabras realmente le hubieran llegado.

El Uchiha pareció haber hecho ademan de moverse hacia este, pero decidió no hacer nada. Cosa que desde luego no noto el Uzumaki que seguía con el rostro hacia bajo sumergido en su sentir.

—No puedo quedarme. —Sasuke le dijo sin rodeos en un tono distante, pero sorpresivamente más suave. —… _Ya no al menos._

Esta vez Naruto se animó a mirarlo, interrogante.

—Tengo una misión que cumplir. —Explico al notar el retorno del rubio. — Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Naruto.

Naruto se desentendió por un segundo, volvió a enfocar su mirada en el Uchiha, trago en seco.

 _Lo sabía_ , pero no quería reconocerlo. Aquel gesto que el mismo acababa de hacer, se lo confirmo a sí mismo.

 _*Maldita sea,_ * se maldijo a él mismo y a sus malditos sentimientos. Sintió la necesidad de volver a cuestionar lo mismo, _¿por qué?_ , _¿por qué después de dos años?_ , Pero sabía que ya no tenía sentido, y solo sería una insistencia repetitiva.

—... ¿Cuándo piensas marcharte?— Pregunto siéndole sumamente difícil, y sabía por qué. Comprimió su tono.

—Me voy esta noche.

Esta vez Naruto exploto.

— ¡ja!, ¡Vaya!, ¡Gracias por avisar con antelación, Sasuke!— Despotrico con sarcasmo y molestia suma. — Ahora veo cuanto te importaba el decirme.

—No lo hice antes porque sabía que actuarias así.

— ¡Es porque me lo dices justo a unas horas antes de irte idiota!—Bramo entre dientes— ¡Ya casi es de noche sabes!— Expuso señalando con un brazo a la ventana que deslumbraba el atardecer llameante.

—De cualquier manera, No es como si lo hubiera decidido hace mucho tiempo. —Justifico el Uchiha con voz neutra, pero que en el estado del Uzumaki le parecía hasta arrogante.

—Ah, ¿En serio?, ¿y se podría saber cuándo fue eso?, porque después de dos años, realmente tuviste que pensártelo mucho. — ¡Listo! ¡Lo dijo!, y no se arrepentía por ello.

Esta vez Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa.

—No tengo por qué darte más explicaciones, ni siquiera se para que vine, debí haberme ido solamente. —Le restregó resentido mirando a un lado.

La soberbia de sus palabras solo enfureció al rubio todavía más.

— ¿Igual cómo te fuiste por 6 años?, — Señalo Naruto con intensidad. — ¿Para que vuelva a arrastrarte de vuelta pidiéndote el motivo de tu huida esta vez?

— ** _Yo no te pedí_** que me salvaras, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿¡Otra vez discutiremos sobre esto!?

—Tú eres el que toco el tema en primer lugar, Naruto. — Sasuke alzo la voz esta vez, su mirada era molesta, y hasta podía haber tintes de frustración en toda su expresión.

Naruto sin embargo terco, no quiso ceder, no esta vez al menos.

—Eso es porque estas actuando igual que antes, no me dijiste que te ibas, y ahora que por fin lo haces es a dos malditas horas antes de irte, ¡Y ni siquiera me dices verdaderamente porque! — Expreso Naruto sin reparo.

—Ya te dije **por qué**. —El Uchiha replico entre dientes, conteniendo su exasperación.

— ¿Y crees que me tragare eso?, ¡Por favor Sasuke!, Te conozco. — Le refuto apuntándole con su índice. — Sé que hay más que eso.

_Quería que hubiera más que eso._

El aludido le perforaba con la mirada y el rubio no dio su brazo a torcer, ambos sin ceder su batalla de miradas, hasta que al fin el Uchiha se hartó.

— ¡Tsk!— Sasuke chasqueo la lengua. —Eso es ridículo, no tengo más motivos que esos. — Dijo firme, y se encamino fuera de la cocina.

Naruto al instante se puso en pie y lo siguió.

Esa actitud la conocía perfectamente, sabía que intentaba huir de la conversación.

—Espera— exclamo al mismo tiempo que llego hasta el Uchiha y lo sujeto de la mano para que acatara su orden.

Sasuke volteo ligeramente, fijando su vista gélida en la mano que lo retenía, al rubio no le sorprendería si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de quemarlo con las llamas de su mangekyou Eterno.

No le importaba aun así.

—Aún no hemos terminado. — Repuso firme.

—Yo si he terminado.

— ¡Pues yo no!— Bramo exasperado.

Sasuke lo miro:  
–Creo que ya has dicho suficiente. Suéltame. —Ordeno jalando su mano, Naruto lo retuvo aun así.

Él no quería que esto acabara así, realmente ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba actuando así…

...Mentira, si lo sabía, ¿pero acaso importaba?, _¡No quería sentir nada!_

—… ¿Por qué no es suficiente?— Murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo oyera. Bajo los ojos con impotencia.

Sasuke le miro sin comprender.

— ¿No es suficiente la aldea para ti?...Tus amigos… _Sakura-chan_ …— _Yo,_ pensó lo último para sí mismo.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron ligeramente en la realización.

—Sabes que no es por eso Naruto. El problema no es Konoha.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— Exigió alterado.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, no dijo nada.

Naruto examino esto y supo que había algo, pero no quería compartírselo.

Frunció el ceño resentido, ¿Qué podía ser como para no contárselo a su mejor amigo?, _eran mejores amigos ¿no?_

—Sasuke. Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Sakura-chan una vez: —Declaro con voz retenida de enojo y reprimenda. — _"Odio a la gente que se miente así misma."_

Con esto estaba claro que se refería a su viaje, y al verdadero motivo de su partida.

Sasuke no tolero su osadía. Su rostro se alumbro con la incredulidad y un destello de ira, antes de pasar a una sonrisa torcida y mirada burlona.

— ¿Eh?, ¿y te crees que eres el Indicado para decir tal cosa?— Respondió el azabache, sin saber cómo sus palabras golpeaban a Naruto.—Tu también me ocultas algo, ¿Crees que eres el único que nota algo?, y sin embargo te atreves a acusarme de mentirme a mí mismo. **Te** conozco Naruto, y **sé,** _que hay más que eso_.

Naruto no podía tener una expresión más impactada y llena de conflicto.

Tenía razón, _claro que la tenía_. _¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa cuando él también estaba en negación al respecto?_ , también se mentía a sí mismo.

Saliendo con Hinata solo porque se sentía comprometido con ella.  
Mintiéndole a Sakura-chan sobre sus propios sentimientos de la infancia. Mintiéndole al propio Sasuke de que no ocurría nada, cuando pasaba todo.

Y finalmente mintiéndose a sí mismo respecto a todo.

 **Era un falso**.

—…Así que no me des sermones que tú mismo no piensas cumplir. — Replico Sasuke al poco tiempo de ver el rostro desolado del rubio.

—No es un sermón…— Se tentó a decir, cerró los ojos con resignación, su voz salió estrangulada. —  
…Solo _no quiero que te vayas_ , Sasuke _._

Confeso al fin.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, pero noto el cuerpo del Uchiha tensarse al oír sus palabras. Unos minutos después se relajó.

El silencio reino.

Naruto solo se concentró en la calidez que percibía de la mano vendada de su amigo, solo quería sentir aquella sensación, sin pensar más allá de eso, ni como sus palabras podían ser interpretadas.

Pero tarde o temprano el momento tenía que irse.

Sintió la mano libre de Sasuke sobre la suya permaneciendo brevemente, antes de obligarlo suavemente a abandonar la otra mano con esta sobre la suya.

El Uchiha retrocedió dos pasos aun con su mano sobre la suya, solo rozando ligeramente. Naruto abrió los ojos divisándolo un poco sin animarse a ver su rostro.

—Naruto…yo…—comenzó el Uchiha con incertidumbre en su tono, como si no supiera como continuar.— Es hora de irme.

Naruto se sorprendió, e hizo ademan de hablar y protestar, pero se detuvo.

 _¿Qué conseguiría con eso?, ¿Qué pensaba lograr?,_ Nada.

Sasuke ya había tomado una decisión, y esta vez no tenía al _odio y venganza_ como excusa para disuadirlo.

Jaja, ¿acaso no tendría que estar feliz por esto?, tendría que estar alegre de que Sasuke se fuera para redescubrirse, para su redención, y no para el odio y sentimientos dañinos.

Pero para su propia repulsión, no estaba feliz en lo absoluto, se sentía terriblemente amargo.

—…...—No dijo nada. Bajo los puños, y se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada, en una postura de fiera resignación.

_Esto…no se suponía que terminaría así…_

Pensó en su interior. Vio a Sasuke voltearse hacia la salida, recargando una mano en la puerta antes de salir por completo, se detuvo un breve momento.

—Estaré enviando cartas, no será como otras veces, me comunicare con todos lo que más pueda. — informo en tono neutral.

Sasuke no se movió sin embargo, dedico unas últimas palabras:

— _Aprecio_ …—Admitió, sin dejar su rostro al descubierto, solo su suave voz que murmullaba, carente de frialdad.— _…Tus palabras_. Gracias.

Y se fue.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle nada más.

—

Naruto se encontraba en su cama, nuevamente desolado, solo que sintiéndose todavía peor que en un inicio.

Su ventana abierta que daba a la luna era la única luz que tenía en su dormitorio, y la única que quería.

Todo había salido mal, terriblemente mal. Eso ni siquiera pareció una despedida apropiada, más bien un adiós definitivo.

_Que porquería…_

Considero apretando fuertemente los puños y la mandíbula. Se sentía tan decepcionado y frustrado de sí mismo, que apenas y podía con ello.

_" **Aprecio…tus palabras. Gracias."**_

Probablemente para Sasuke decir tales cosas debía ser todo un logro, y sin embargo ¿ _porque para él no era suficiente_?, jamás había sido tan egoísta.

_*¿Cuándo piensas volver?*_

Esa no debía se ser su reacción, ni siquiera tendría que preguntarle cuanto tiempo le tomaría su regreso, Sasuke debía pensar lo mismo, él debía decirle algo como: **_"No importa el tiempo tomate todo el que necesites."_** O **_"No importa que tus amigos seguiremos esperando tu regreso"_**. No esos reclamos que tendría que estar reservados para su novia o algo así.

_Tantas palabras no dichas…_

En su bucle de humillación propia, la presencia de algo dirigirse hacia su cuarto, levanto la mira y vio que un ave se acercaba a la ventana.

Era un halcón.

Instintivamente se sentó en la cama, el ave se posiciono en la orilla de la ventana llevando sobre su espalda.

Naruto no supo si debía sentirse alarmado o igualmente deprimido.

Recogió el papel e de inmediato el halcón se fue volando, como si esas hubieran sido sus intenciones desde un principio, entregar la carta e irse sin más.

El rubio encontró ligeramente gracioso que el azabache hubiera cumplido tan literal su palabra de escribir en cuanto pudiera.

Desgraciadamente su estado de ánimo solo le permitió ponerse nervioso y

Curioso por el contenido de dicho papel.

Algo indeciso lo abrió, y determinante se puso a leer cada detalle y examinarlo lo más profundamente que su personalidad le permitiese.

" ** _Naruto_**

_El tiempo que me tomara este viaje es algo que no sé. El que crea necesario es lo único que tengo claro. Supongo que es algo que ya debes saber."_

—No Sasuke. No lo sé… _*No sé nada*—_ Comento en voz alta, sin animo en su voz.

—No es suficiente Sasuke. —Confeso a regañadientes.

¿Cómo es que podía soltar frases tan humillantes?, y aun así incapaz de decir la verdad detrás de ellas, ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

Al parecer el azabache era ajeno a toda la avalancha de emociones que tenía dentro de su alma. Y Naruto estaba tan perturbado que no le importaba soltar la lengua ahora que estaba solo.

—Esto. No es suficiente nada de esto. — Sus palabras se trababan en su garganta miro a un punto fijo, contrariado. Naruto solo estaba frustrado. —No entiendo nada de esto Sasuke, ni a mí, no entiendo por qué justo ahora. Parecías feliz y aun así te fuiste…—Se permitió decir todo lo que no se atrevió, Soltó todo lo que pensó en aquellos momentos— Se por qué lo haces. Eso lo entiendo pero…justo cuando todo parecía ir bien…Solo… **No puedo aceptar que mi mejor amigo se vaya de nuevo**. Que abandones tu felicidad que abandones a… _Sakura-chan_ …a…-

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, solo que fue más corto que cualquier otro.

" **Sakura** " El nombre resalto en la carta, y Naruto se permitió leerlo.

_"-Siempre haces lo mismo, Naruto. Preocupándote por la felicidad de los demás, incluso de la chica a la que tu amigo robo."_

—Eso no es-

" _Es la verdad. Pero, te diré algo._ "- Leyó y prosiguió como si el propio Sasuke se lo estuviera diciendo. - **" _Yo también quiero tu felicidad_."**

Esta declaración hizo latir de forma inquietante el corazón del Uzumaki que no dejaba admirar las letras hasta que

" _Y por eso, es mejor que me vaya_."

Esto rompió la burbuja de Naruto y lo hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. Y sobre las últimas palabras escritas.

—¿Eh?—Exclamo sin comprender. _¿Qué quería decir?_

_"Sigo siendo el ninja renegado. Naruto lo sé, estos dos años lo he notado todavía más, sé que no pasara mucho para que te vuelvas Hokage. Estas entrenando para ello, y lo conseguirás. Te estás haciendo de renombre, y tenerme de compañía, al menos por ahora, no es lo apropiado."_

Naruto analizo esto y pensó; _Menuda excusa de mierda.  
_ Sintiéndose furioso por un momento

— ¿Y?, ¿Qué más?—Pidió, a nadie.

_"Conociéndote probablemente estos no serán motivos suficientes para ti."_

_*_ Y tienes razón, maldito bastardo.*

" _Pero para el resto de aldeanos, y sobre todo para mí, son los suficientes._

_Aun así no pensaba mencionar nada, porque sabía que en cuanto te dijera algo armarías un escándalo, pero decidí escribirte esta carta ya que te empeñaste en hacer esto tan difícil, cursi como siempre, tendré que continuar._

_Tienes la oportunidad, **tenemos** la oportunidad, de empezar de nuevo, de crear nuestro nuevo destino. Tienes la oportunidad de iniciar una familia, y la chica del clan Hyuuga realmente parece amarte, serias idiota si la dejas ir_."

—Bueno, no soy el único. — Murmuro.

" _Sakura es… **importante** , para mí.  
Ella ha decidido esperarme, pese a no darle ninguna seguridad. No es que no desee una familia. Pero tu Naruto, no llevas las mismas cargas que yo, y aunque odies que diga esto, sabes a qué tipo de cargas me refiero. Y no quiero causar cualquier posible caos en tu oportunidad._

_Eres el amigo que siempre me ha comprendido, y esta vez sí al menos no puedo darte algo de felicidad, no quiero interponerme en tu camino hacia ella._

_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti aparte de darte mi hombro en las batallas, al menos por ahora._

_Hasta la próxima, espero que para entonces ya hayas hecho algo beneficioso para ti mismo, Usuratonkachi."_

Sonrió, Ignoro que su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, y apretó la carta en sus manos.

" _-sí al menos no puedo darte algo de felicidad, no quiero interponerme en tu camino hacia ella._ "  
Menuda ironía, que estúpido había sido.

**..." _Tú también eras parte de mi felicidad, Sasuke_."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS FINALES: Ufff... Quiero aclarar que tenia un final distinto a este pero me pareció mejor publicar esta versión (Y que personalmente odie el final de Naruto serie). Me gustaría preguntar: ¿Que piensas crees que los sentimientos de Sasuke fueron unilaterales o no?, Espero que te hayas percatado de los indicios que deje en el fanfic de ello. (me tomo 3 días en escribirlo XD)
> 
> Y lo mas importante, ¿que te pareció?, jamas había escrito algo de "¿angustia?" así que no se como me salio, ¿te gustaría que hiciera una continuación en algún futuro?, o de plano no crees que sirva para esto. ¿Te gustaría que escribiera algo similar próximamente? ¿con Gaara?, Déjame saber que opinas dejando tu comentario, me alentarías mucho. Gracias por leer ¡MATANE!


End file.
